<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny Bunny, Black &amp; White by ANTINFERNO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676635">Bunny Bunny, Black &amp; White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO'>ANTINFERNO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>allby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搞起双性三人行，有玩具，雷且ooc，结尾多人预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny Bunny, Black &amp; White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人从面前一排活色生香的选项中选出了一位。他先看男孩们的腿，被不同颜色织物包裹着的、形状和线条都各不相同的腿，他一直以为从一双腿能看到一个人的全身，这一论调用在当下场合实在更合适不过。忽然有那么一双腿进入他的视野——被半透明的白色天鹅绒紧紧贴覆，那之下柔软健康的粉白肌肤包裹着精致纤细的踝骨。一双结实又修长的腿，迈动时激起悠闲高雅的余韵，袜口却有一小圈柔白软肉溢出来，平添几分色情。腿的主人被困在廉价的黑色弹力布料和亮面浅口高跟鞋里，他似乎对眼下的情势无所适从，只站在比他的同伴们后半步的地方，重心在两只纤巧的膝盖间摇摆。他扮演的是『兔女郎』，这角色如今几乎已经标志化到老套的地步，他也自觉地为他更光彩照人的同伴们让出大半位置。黑色布料裹缚住他的上半身，这种与色情道具类同的服装谈不上任何美的意义，那之下纤细的腰肢才是真正的艺术品。与其他普通的男孩儿不同，这位兔女郎胯部的线条显然更柔和，为他增添了几分少女般的奇妙气质。男人注意到他梳理得一丝不乱的漂亮黑发，和黑发间探出的白色毛绒耳朵。他比其他男孩高很多，于是不自觉地半垂着头，从这角度能看到他漂亮的睫毛和淡红色的眼角，以及一双漂亮饱满的唇。<br/>男人指向他，于是领班念出他的名字，他看到他呆愣了一会儿才抬起头，惊讶的眼睛望着对方，同样一双眼睛转向他时则变得异常平静，或许还掺杂着一丝厌恶。男人想也许自己错估了对方的年龄，那是一双男人的眼睛。<br/>领班和其他的男孩退出去，兔女郎并未说话，只是走到矮柜面前，把一些零碎的小东西装进金色的圆顶托盘，向男人所在的位置半转过头看了一眼。男人会意，随即站起身，跟在他的小白兔后面走出房间。<br/>走廊铺着深红色的花纹旧地毯，暖黄色的灯光落在晃动的毛绒耳朵和赤裸的肩头。男人在脑海里幻想，漂亮的脚尖如何撑开半透明的丝袜，那柔软高弹的布料又怎样一点点被主人提拉上去，怎样在袜口挤出果冻一样的软肉。小白兔走得很慢，也许是高跟鞋的缘故，白色的毛绒球缀在臀缝最顶端，两瓣结实饱满的软肉上下晃动，由于主人放慢的动作愈发迷人。然而这种令人眩晕的桃红色暧昧只持续到房间门口，他沉默的小白兔用门扇狠狠隔断了所以情色幻想，看向他的眼神像在看一只蚂蚁。金色托盘被毫不客气地甩在玻璃方桌上，盖子被震开，里面五颜六色的小东西滚出来。<br/>“洗完澡就自己滚蛋。”小白兔如是说，“点到我是你自己不走运。”<br/>他站在离门口不远的地方，用他漂亮的黑眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着面前这位金主，语气也恶狠狠，所有的身体语言都写着抗拒。男人把撞歪了的托盘盖子放到一边，仔细端详里面的内容物。<br/>“喂，你听到没有？”他的小白兔没什么耐心，走近来盯着他。<br/>里面大多都是风俗场所会提供的小玩意儿，保险套、袋装润滑油和一些带着廉价色彩的小道具。在它们之下有一个半白半黑的遥控器，男人出于直觉把那个小玩意儿握在手中，并按下了白色部分的圆钮。很快小白兔恶狠狠的声音就被某种再熟悉不过的嗡嗡声所代替。<br/>方才气势汹汹的人上半身伏在方桌上，腰臀折出漂亮的弧度，用屈起的手臂挡着脸，不发出一点声音。男人又把旋钮推得更高了些，小白兔弓起的腰忽然塌了下去，大腿夹紧，挺翘的小屁股不自觉地微微晃动。房间里的两个人都不出声，只听得到电子玩具震动时搅起的、越来越大的水声。小白兔的脑子很快就被这羞耻又淫荡的声音灌满了，紧紧抵着敏感点震动不停的橡胶玩具激起的快感像恶魔，迅速吞噬着他残存的理智和羞耻心。一个念头冒出来，他像之前的无数次一样想着逃脱，逃脱这个莫名其妙的、不受自己力量控制的世界。浑浑噩噩间似乎有一个声音响起，恶魔一样地贴近他耳边：“你算什么，没有力量的你比凡人还不如。”<br/>臀尖上传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。他忽然惊醒过来，想起自己正在精虫上脑的男人们面前扮演一只屁股里夹着胡萝卜的兔子，被塞进廉价娼妓队伍里接受男人们的品头论足，像一只发情的兔子一样被按在房间里操。从前那种生活好像已经非常遥远了，模糊到连自己都已记不清它的模样。今天的客人还未开口说过话，但他已隐隐感觉到不妙，除去后穴里令人疯狂的快感折磨，不停落下的巴掌也不断刺激着他的神经——他能感觉到，每一次令人羞耻的击打都伴随着体内不受控制的、涌出的热流。不知不觉间，小白兔喉间发出轻轻的不由自主的喘息，男人用手摸他颤抖不停的腰和薄薄的肚皮，在摸到某个硬质凸起时用力捏了一把，激起小兔子一声甜美的惊叫。<br/>“这不是很喜欢吗？”男人极富技巧地揉捏被衣料紧绷在小腹的小东西，小兔子本能地往后躲，却直直撞上男人胯间，魂都飞出去一半。“这样很爽吗？”男人贴近他耳边，“你快要射了。”<br/>“……放……放开……你”<br/>他的话只说了一半。门忽然被打开了，走廊灯只勾勒出一个与兔女郎相仿的高挑身影。“嗯？已经开始了吗？看来今天我们这位客人还蛮着急的。”来人笑嘻嘻地讲。<br/>“我不记得有叫客房服务。”男人直起身，冷声道。<br/>那身影显然愣了一下，又很快恢复如常。“瞧你说的，”他一边笑一边转身，顺便从内侧扣上了门锁，男人感觉到怀里的小白兔因此而微微颤抖。“先生，我并不是客房服务，”他走近来，中央的顶灯恰好照亮那张和兔女郎一模一样的脸，还有两只黑色的长耳朵，“我们两个是一心同体，我是专门来服务您的，”他低下头，脸上浮现出恶劣笑意，“你说对不对？哥哥？”<br/>白起被这个故作亲近的称呼恶心得想吐。事实上他沦落到这个地步绝大部分都是眼前这人的功劳，一个不慎便踩进这莫名其妙又无法脱身的陷阱，这个和他长着一模一样漂亮皮囊的骗子，眼前正穿着能看到底裤的百褶女仆短裙戴着黑色兔耳的家伙。<br/>黑兔女仆显然已对他杀人般的目光习以为常，他缓缓走近中央的玻璃方桌，放下手里的三个大号高脚杯——里面装着满满的、粘稠的透明液体。“我是来帮你的，”他一边解自己的小围裙一边讲，“你看，我来得太着急了，裙子的扣子都没来得及系好。”黑兔子笑着把男人的手放到自己后腰，他说得对，男人温暖粗糙的手掌直接碰到了柔软光滑的皮肤。狡猾的小兔子脸上立马涌现出甜蜜的笑容，两只纤细柔软的手挂上男人颈侧，他微微抬起脸向男人索吻，深棕色的眼珠在灯下闪着糖果一样的光。他的嘴唇也像亮晶晶的糖果，主动贴上男人的下唇轻轻吮吸，又分开来，露出一点水润润的舌尖。<br/>他们在接吻，小白兔想，他每每想到那张与自己一模一样的脸上挂着的虚假伪善又甜蜜的表情就一阵反胃，但目前的情况并不准许他分心。他的客人显然并不打算放过他，男人该死的手依旧揉弄着在释放边缘的器官，而此时又有一条腿向他们二人间的小小缝隙挤进来，缓缓磨蹭着他被丝袜包裹的小腿，暗示意味十足地贴上男人的大腿内侧。<br/>“你比他懂事多了，”他听到男人压低的声音。男人的拇指用力擦过黑兔子红肿的嘴唇，被发情的兔子抓住细细舔舐。“你做得很好，”男人道，“但我们要先惩罚一下不听话的小兔子。”<br/>小白兔的一条长腿被抬起来，冰冷的玻璃桌面硌得他膝盖生疼，两条大腿被掰成前所未有的角度，被爱液浸湿的布料紧紧贴着下体，显出中央微微鼓起的小丘和细长的肉缝。男人吹了声口哨，“今天来值了，好漂亮的小逼。”那里正因为男人露骨的目光不安地轻轻颤抖，男人试探着摸了摸，像普通女人那里一样，饱满又柔软，湿润的高热则说明这具身子早已被情欲驯服。手指沿着凹陷的细缝前后挪动，身下人不停颤抖着，嘴里有一句没一句地咒骂，身体却敏感得要命。膨胀的小豆探出头来抵着男人指腹，只用力在那里揉搓几下，眼前纤细的腰身忽然一阵痉挛，从穴口挤出一大股热液，全身失了力，软软趴在桌上。<br/>“小骚货，你把我的手弄得好湿。”男人把手上的体液抹在他大腿的丝袜上，另一只手把包裹着臀部的布料推挤至臀缝间，露出印着红肿指痕的白皙皮肤。湿透的布料拧成一股细绳，恰好卡进两个穴的缝隙里，男人挑起那根布绳，透明的黏滑银丝从淡红色的女穴深处延伸出来。另一个含着东西的穴已经被磨得通红，穴口一圈薄薄的软肉暴露在空气中，一颤一颤地咬着三指粗的橡胶玩具。高弹性布料被拉得变形，回弹时狠狠抽打在敏感的花唇上，激起一声变调的惊叫。<br/>硬热的东西正顶着臀部的软肉，男人将性器塞进雪白软肉和弹力布料的缝隙间，他无比清晰地感觉到那东西硕大的头部和凸出的筋脉，正紧贴着他的皮肤一寸一寸地探寻。而此时下巴也被人强硬地挑起，照镜子一样的正对着一张一模一样的脸。<br/>“二位都玩得很开心嘛，看来只有我没进入状态，太可怜了，”黑兔子岔开双腿坐在桌上，掀起短短的裙摆，“哥哥帮帮我好不好？”他下面穿着缀丝带蝴蝶结的纯白三角裤，配上雪白的小腿袜和光裸紧实的双腿，像个早熟的未成年学生。然而只有白起知道那副皮囊下究竟藏着什么。“走神可不好哦，”对方用一只手拉下内裤边沿，半硬的粉红色肉棒正对着他哥哥的鼻尖。<br/>“张嘴，”他用一种和甜蜜语气极为相反的力度扣住他戴着白色长耳朵的后脑，“我好喜欢哥哥帮我舔。”<br/>面前这具身体他再熟悉不过，粉红色的前端磨着他的鼻梁、胡茬和脸颊，从未想过的、自己给自己口交的羞耻感掌控了他的大脑，当那东西碰上嘴唇的时候，无论触感还是气味都让他生理性反胃。但这只是个开始，只是把他内心所剩无几的，所谓伦理道德感粉碎的开始。他在半强迫状态下把那东西含进嘴里，出于羞耻心紧闭双眼，好在他们两个都不会把对彼此的积怨发泄在对方的生殖器上，他只是麻木地一遍遍重复他不久前才学到的步骤，双颊用力，灵活的舌头舔弄柱身，希望尽快结束这一切。<br/>身后男人的性器仍在布料包裹的区域内蹭弄，并一小点一小点地向中心靠近。那根东西蹭过两个红肿的穴口时，黑起恰好把东西顶进他喉口，他像一只虾子一样弓起身，甚至连声都发不出，只有眼泪从脸颊上滚下来。<br/>后穴动个不停的玩具被抽出来扔在桌面上，男人没怎么费力就进入柔软高热的小洞，发出满足的轻叹。小白兔下身被钉在粗热的肉棒上，忽然像想起什么一样回神，眼神惊慌地颤抖着。“在找什么？”坏心眼的黑兔子一边顶一边问，他抬起眼，看到他手指间夹着许多五颜六色的塑胶小方袋，另一只手则变花样般地拿出一把金色的长剪刀，“难道是在找这个吗？但是——”他看着他把小方袋码成一摞，塞进刀刃间的缝隙，“你不喜欢这个对不对？”<br/>他回答不了，后面那根又硬又热，每一下都碾着敏感点，操得他腿发软，嘴巴好像已经失去了知觉，喉咙反射性地绞紧异物，眼泪和涎水把一张漂亮的脸沾得乱七八糟。而抓着他头发的手却一点点卸力，手指沿着湿漉漉的下颌线下移——那双手温柔地捧起他的脸，用拇指擦干他脸上的泪痕。他隔着眼睛里的一层薄薄的水看与自己相同的脸，觉得奇特又陌生。“你帮别人舔的技术还是那么烂。”对方如是说，语气和眼神却像对最心爱的情人，那人凑过来吻他，吮他麻木的舌尖，舔弄敏感的上颚，有那么一瞬间他甚至产生了某种错觉，他也许并不恨自己。<br/>他被自己吻得喘不过气，像飘在软乎乎的云端，下意识地伸手去触碰对方的身体，任由对方的手指插进自己的指缝，身体的空隙似乎都被另一个自己填满了，而舌尖传来的痛感把他拉回了现实，他睁开眼，正好对上一双玩味又嘲讽的眼睛。“我有没有说过，你好像总是搞不清楚状况。”<br/>男人显然对他的心不在焉十分不满，他引导着怀里的漂亮小兔子偏过头和自己接吻，另一只手则牢牢按着对方腰胯，每一下都把自己顶进更深的地方。胸口的布料被人揪起，紧接着是两下清脆的喀嚓声，黑色紧身衣被剪出两个硬币大小的圆洞，恰好露出粉红色的饱满乳粒。冰凉金属紧贴着那两个小东西划过，引起他一阵颤抖。“总捂着怪可怜的不是吗？”黑兔子用手指粗鲁地揉搓那两个小肉粒，弄得红肿膨胀，火烧一样地痒。<br/>“……滚”他咬牙。<br/>黑起发现自己很喜欢看对方这副模样，或者更脏一点，更糟糕一点，他似乎已经迷上了对方被浸泡在色欲里苦苦挣扎的样子，他想亲吻他的全身，把他的颤抖和喘息都吞吃入肚。而他也的确这么做了。白起的手落在他头顶，那只手只是轻轻推了一下他在他胸口作乱的头，之后便软绵绵的，手指与蓬软黑发和兔耳缠在一起。故作清高的婊子，他在心里骂。<br/>玻璃杯里的润滑液贴着脖颈倒下去，像流动的透明的膜，似乎有无数只手把那些滑溜溜的东西抹遍他全身。被透明甘油包裹的肉体更显诱人，男人用力揉捏他丰腴的臀部和大腿，手掌被无数粘稠的细丝粘在软肉上。腿间布料被剪刀撕开一条缝，小白兔晕晕乎乎的脑袋远来不及做出反应，忽然感觉有湿热又灵活的东西贴上那个最要命的地方。他下意识抬脚要踹，却被两只手用力掐紧了腿根。那个本不属于他的奇妙器官正因为唇舌刺激被推上快感的云端，不知羞耻地分泌出湿湿滑滑的液体，他觉得自己的身体快要熔化了，前所未有的要命快感冲上大脑，在背脊上激起又冷又热的火花。<br/>“里面吸得真紧。”艳红穴口紧紧咬着男人的性器，每次挺入都在根部挤出一圈白色的乳状泡沫，手指则探进袜口抚摸掐揉手感极好的漂亮长腿。身前的人用舌头打着圈逗弄肿大的小豆，又吮吸敏感肉唇间流出的汁液，那中央粉色的湿润小口不自觉地一张一合。他合着男人的节奏用舌头操那里，被侵犯的人不受控制地夹紧双腿，却无法逃脱快感的折磨，被情欲熏红的身体在二人间无助地挣动着，双唇间漏出断断续续的模糊单字，只能喘息着迎接高潮。<br/>“不……不要……吸”小白兔的声音变了调，被身后快速冲刺的男人撞得七零八落，太快太热了，敏感柔软的内壁像有火在烧，快感像水一样在小腹积攒，随时都可能从身体内部一泄而出。纤细的腰肢前后晃动，似乎已经到达了极限。正如另一个自己羞辱他的那样，他像个婊子一样尖叫着抵达高潮，淫水从女穴深处喷出来，把透明的玻璃桌面弄得又湿又滑。黑兔子直起身，他的“哥哥”正大敞着双腿，刚释放过的淡粉色性器软软垂着，头部残留的一点白液拉出粘稠的细丝，尽管如此却还迎合着男人的节奏不停扭动身体，嘴里发出下流又淫荡的低喘。他抓起被遗忘在桌面上的橡胶玩具塞进对方另一张欲求不满的小嘴，那具身子也只是挣动几下，很快又不知疲倦地扭起腰。他脸色沉下来，显然对这副样子不太满意，于是躺下身来，用一只赤裸的脚背轻轻刮蹭那男人颈侧，引他去看自己一丝不挂的漂亮私处。他们两个的身体完全一样，漂亮的淡红色性器下面都有一朵肉粉色的小花，但与哥哥那熟透的、淌着蜜汁的软穴不同，面前紧闭着的淡色小口看上去生涩又敏感。他抓着男人的手摸自己的穴，干燥的指腹分开花唇，露出穴口一点亮晶晶的蜜液，只探进一个指节就惹得敏感的兔子轻喘。本就遮不住什么的裙摆被勃起的前端高高顶起，女穴紧紧咬着男人侵入的手指，不一会儿就发出扑哧扑哧的黏腻水声。<br/>“呜……哈，好棒，好羡慕哥哥。”他这样说，内里的媚肉吸得更卖力。<br/>“想要我操这里吗？”男人加快频率，很快就把那里操得汁水四溅。<br/>“啊！呜啊，想、想吃主人的肉棒，想要主人把小穴射满……呜嗯”<br/>男人的指尖忽然碰到一个东西，下意识地往里顶，身下人却忽然颤抖起来。<br/>“这是什么？”他用力把那东西按向敏感的内壁，引起对方一阵阵颤抖。<br/>“是、是上一位客人留的小玩具……”兔子红着眼睛说，“因为……不想让那个……漏出来”<br/>男人指尖捅着那个圆圆的小球，小球已经被体液浸得温暖又湿滑，随着身体的微微收缩而变化着位置，每当接近穴口的时候都被用力推回原处，弄得小兔子红了脸软了腰，喘个不停，最后终于被男人拿了出来。乒乓球大小的石球刚一脱离穴口，粘稠的白液就从深处一点点涌出来，沿着粉白色的皮肤流下，在桌面积下小小一滩。黑兔子倒在桌面上喘息，断断续续地讲同样的东西他哥哥穴里也有一个。<br/>兔女郎被推向桌子正中央，桌面下的光源把他泥泞的腿间照得一清二楚，失去内容物的两个穴一张一合，仿佛能看到里面湿润嫣红的媚肉。<br/>“靠自己把那个拿出来。”男人这样说。<br/>他显然被操昏了头，直到那个陌生又熟悉的小球朝他滚过去，在桌面上拖出一条水迹，他的漂亮脸蛋才生出两片红晕，一边小声嗫嚅着一边向后退。<br/>“哥哥一定能做到的，”恶魔的声音从背后响起，“不用手也可以的。”<br/>“不行……不行……太深了，”他向恶魔求饶，“我做不到的。”<br/>“不试试怎么知道呢？”男人的手揉捏他脆弱的顶端，那里正中央缀着一颗银光闪闪的小球，小球之下的细金属棒填满了尿道孔，“做得好就把这个拔出来，怎么样？”<br/>他从未如此清晰地感受自己莫名出现的女性器官，每一次内壁的收缩都推动着光滑的小球，或者向外或者向里，漂亮的额头上很快就沁出一层薄汗。嫣红小孔一张一合，忽然被异物撑得膨胀起来，穴口的肉膜抖动着一点点扩大，露出那个圆滚滚的小东西。石球被粉红色的小嘴吐出来，被小球堵在体内的精液也一点点被挤出穴口，堆在透明的桌面上。<br/>男人遵守了他的诺言，拔出那要命的东西又快又狠地操他，深处的穴肉抽动着缠紧肉棒顶端，耳边响起的喘息声已经分不清是哪一个自己，只感觉身体一次又一次被贯穿，快感不断溢出又一遍遍被填满。混混沌沌间似乎有人在吻他，沿着脚踝一路向上，唇间的热气灼烧着他的皮肤。<br/>黑兔子并没有男人想象的那样清纯，反而很会用紧窄的穴变着法讨好男人的肉棒。他抱着男人宽阔的肩背扭着腰，把硬热的东西一次次吃进身体深处，凑在对方耳边浪叫个不停，眼睛却始终看着男人背后瘫软在桌面上的人。像个被玩坏的兔子玩偶，他想，对方被过度蹂躏的两个穴淌着白精，大喇喇地摊开给人看，真是个婊子。男人按着他的腰快速抽动起来，他就这样看着另一个自己，忽然被一阵前所未有的快感席缠裹住全身，热液从身体内部喷溅而出，他经历了一次最猛烈的高潮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四个高大的穿黑西服的人走进房间。黑兔子变得冷漠了，他从男人身上摸出一根烟，又摸出打火机点燃。他们两个站在靠门口的地方，黑兔子看着男人们走近玻璃桌上昏过去的人，忽然道：“你的时间差不多要到了，”他朝男人吐出一口烟，“你可以再看十分钟，就当是让我们两个玩得很爽的奖励。”<br/>男人们把肉棒塞进还昏迷着的人嘴里，用手指把两个穴里的东西挖干净。他软塌塌的身体很快被两个男人左右架起，被粗大的性器一前一后贯穿，粉红色的眼皮合着，在雪白的灯光下看起来又脆弱又漂亮，唇间流出类似于喘息的呓语。<br/>“别看他现在这幅样子，一会儿就会有精神的，”黑兔子靠在门边讲，“只被一个男人干可满足不了这个妖精。好了先生，接下来是我们的私人时间了，多亏了你，今晚还算有趣。”</p>
<p>男人又回到了暖黄色的走廊，四周空无一人，只听到面前这扇门落锁的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>